Goddess Of Love? Whatever!
by writ3r-chickl3tt3
Summary: a girl moves into the recently rebuilt house number 13 on crow haven road.will she be able to find her soul mate and keep her paernts a secret from those other than chris? rated m just in case.
1. Just Arrived

"hey did you guys see the new house? its like it sprung up overnight."

this was the gist of the chatter among the12 students in the separate area of the cafeteria.

"yeah, i heard its already been sold too." the teens of crow haven road discussed who would want to move here. they had no idea, until a new

student tripped into the cafeteria.

*Annie's p.o.v.*

new school, new home, new people, new continent. new everything. i was trying to figure out what my mom meant when she said this was good

for me, when i tripped into my new school's cafeteria. my books went everywhere. i quickly gathered them and noticed one across the room,i

quickly did a spell to make it come to me too fast for any one other than a witch to see. i grabbed a lunch and walked swiftly outside the building. i

was sitting in a tree eating when i heard a twig snap. i pushed myself into the person's mind, only to find her name was Cassie and that she was

wondering who i was.

*Cassie's p.o.v.*

"hello Cassandra Blake."

she scared me and made me wonder how did she know my name?

"how do you know my name?" i stated calmly.

"your minds defenses have grown weak since you fought your father."

then she just got up and drove off on her motorcycle.

well she was a mix of most of the coven; Faye's burning intensiveness in her eyes; Deborah's love of motorcycles and speed; nick's iciness;

Diana's bell like voice; Suzan's food affair; wine hair as deep as Adam's, but more vibrant; Cassie's big eyes; the mischievous air around her was

like the Henderson brothers;her knowledge was equal to Mealanie and Laurel's minds together; and she was petite much like Sean, only you

couldn't see her bones.

*Annie's p.o.v.*

sorry i switch p.o.v. a lot

as soon as i got to crow haven road i regretted it. after ditching school i went to a coffee shop and read the rest of the day. now, i regret that

choice. i saw a bunch of other teens going inside, until they saw me. the ones that really caught my eye was the twins. they had this air of

mischievousness around them....we were going to get along great. i smirked to myself as i sped down the street to number 13, _home, sweet _

_home. _no sarcasm there. i took of my helmet and shook out my hip-length fiery hair. my old friends said my looks suited my name. the passionate

color of my hair and the sparkling, intense, green eyes i had. they always said i was the embodiment of the goddess Aphrodite. whom i was

named after, but if you didn't call me Annie I'd just ignore you. little did they know that my parents actually were a god and goddess. Dianna,

goddess of the moon, was my mother, and HErnie, the horned god, was my father. they named me after my aunt.......*cringe*. i hate that woman,

all she cares about is how she looks,and how much sex she can have.

i went up to my room and put my ipod in its i home and blasted"rette mich"by tokio hotel. i had become friends with the band while in

germany,tom had tried to have sex with me but i just kept saying no, finally he backed off. the worst thing about being the daughter of 2 gods, is

that the moment i meet my soul mate, i stop growing. as does the other

person. by my calculations i have met at least 1,000boys, and not one of them is my soul mate. but today when i saw the people on the roads, my

heart seemed to slow, as if i was close to my soulmate.

*Chris's p.o.v.*

_who the heck was she?_

as i walked around crow haven, i heard music coming from house 13. tokio hotel. that chick has some awsome taste in music. as i got closer, i

could feel my heart slowing down, and i felt an immense power coming from that house, the good kind, unlike the last tenant of this house.

then out of the front door walked the girl's parents, to greet me. i was speechless when i saw who they were. Dianna and Herne.

"hello my child," dianna greeted,"how may i be of your help?"

i stood there gaping like a fish. then i snapped back to reality.

"oh....um i was just walking around..thinking."

"about Aphrodite."

"mom!" yelling from the stairwell,"you know i hate that name, and the woman who goes with it!"

my heart stopped when the girl from earlier was at the door. i don't mean that figuratively either. but it wasn't uncomfortable. she gasped as she

looked at me, and i could see what Cassie was talking about. she had a distinct feature about her that resembles each person in the coven.

"soulmates"her parents whispered before aphrodite ran past me to her bike. even as she drove away, i could feel no heartbeat in my chest.


	2. Too Perfect

**I sat with my legs hanging into the water. The salty breeze gently moving my hair around my face.**

**I sighed impatiently, upset that I had officially stopped aging now. I wanted nothing more than to run from here. To be away from New Salem. But at the same time I wanted to stay and be with the person meant to be my soulmate. A few tears fell down my face in confusion.**

**How could I want some thing so bad, when I never wanted it in the first place?**

**Well it's getting dark so I should go home soon. Maybe mom and dad can help me sort this all out.**

**Chris's pov**

_**The sun slowly set as I turned towards the girl in my arms. I let out a content sigh and pulled her closer. I couldn't see her face, but i knew exactly who it was. Aphrodite.**_

_**"Chris?"**_

_**"Hmm?"**_

_**"I Love You."**_

_**then as quickly as the sun had set, she dissapeared.**_

**I awoke with a start to my alarm clock blaring Three Days Grace's "**_**Pain**_**".**

_**Of course something that perfect would be a dream. Now if only it had been real.**_


End file.
